Known cable glands, for connecting a cable to an enclosure, hold a cable extending through the cable gland in position and a resilient seal is arranged between an exposed inner sheath of the cable passing through an aperture of the seal and the internal surface of a cable gland body. One part of the seal acts as a diaphragm seal and is caused to grip the external surface of the cable by means of pushing the cable axially through the seal, which stretches to accommodate the cable, so that a frictional seal is achieved between the seal and the cable. In addition, another part of the seal is compressible by means of threaded engagement of a first body part with a second body part which then creates a compressive seal between the seal and at least the first body part.
This known arrangement suffers from the drawback that insertion of the cable through the seal to locate it in position in the gland body can cause excessive wear of, or instant damage to the seal (especially if the cable end has been cut leaving sharp edges exposed), and threaded engagement of the first body part with the second body part to clamp any cable armours or braids and/or to tighten any outer sealing ring onto the cable can cause twisting of the seal, which can in turn lead to further excessive wear of, or damage to, the seal. The known arrangement suffers from the further disadvantage that because the seal engages the cable when the cable is inserted through the gland body, if the cable is inserted too far into the gland body and needs to be retracted relative to the gland body, retraction of the cable can cause buckling of the seal, which can cause failure of the seal.
Preferred embodiments of the present disclosure seek to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages of the prior art.